


7 Hari sebelum (RaymonxChristopher)

by AdistyHeby



Category: Roslue Chie OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roslue chie OC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdistyHeby/pseuds/AdistyHeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher adalah orang yang tidak punya teman, sampai ia bertemu dengan Raymon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Hari sebelum (RaymonxChristopher)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roslue-chie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roslue-chie).



> Hallo saya Hebyadisty (Nama Tumblr) yang baru saja membuat fanfic dari 2 oc punya Roslue-Chie Senpai. 
> 
> Sebenarnya saya kurang tau banyak tentang karakter mereka berdua ;-; jadi saya nebak nebak aja sifat mereka.
> 
> (uptade) Saya baru selesain ini hari kamis, terus mau cek art nya di akun tumblr pribadi Roslue sebelum post hari jumat, ternyata si Chris itu bagian seme ya- //adoh 
> 
> Maafkan saia senpai Roslue kalau ini diluar sifat asli mereka ataupun gak sesuai dengan dunia-fiksi-anda. Pas pertama kali ngelihat mereka berdua itu tiba tiba muncul ide buat fanfic ini. 
> 
> Warning : nebak-karakter-hanya-untuk-fanfic-dan-asoepan-diri-sendiri, saya lumayan 99% gak tahu tokohnya , apalagi saya gak tahu dunia fiksi Roslue sendiri. 
> 
> Karakter bukan milik saya, tapi punya Roslue-Chie / Risa Renyah. Saya telah diberi izin untuk membuat fanfic ini. Tapi belum diberi izin buat post ke AO3 :'D

**Hari Pertama - (Senin)**

Laki laki berambut coklat itu berjalan di koridor sekolah. Cuaca hari ini lumayan sering berubah ubah, tampak pelangi muncul setelah hujan sedikit reda. Beberapa siswa pun keluar untuk melihat pelangi, sambil teriak, 

 

 ~~"WOY!! ADA LAMBA NG LGBT"~~maksudnya-, "Woy! ada pelangi! ayo kita abadikan dengan foto bersama!"

 

"Uh" Laki laki bernama Christopher itu tampak sebal setiap melihat *Hanya orang sekelas* berkumpul bersama yang lain dan mengobrol ngobrol tidak seperti dirinya. Christopher duduk ditempat yang lumayan sepi dan jauh dengan teman temannya. Berusaha tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar atas keberadaannya. Walaupun kenyataannya murid murid memang tahu keberadaannya. 

 

Christopher hanya diam melihat pemandangan yang sama setiap hari. Hanya meratapi nasib karena ia tidak punya teman, bukan karena ia sombong ataupun tidak suka dengan *orang sekelasnya* tapi .. (-Insert alasan kenapa Christopher gak punya teman karena saya gak tahu XD-) 

 

Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dan membuka aplikasi permainan kesukaannya. Saat ia sedang menikmati permainan ini, tiba tiba ada laki laki yang ternyata sedari tadi melihatnya. 

 

"Kamu. Ngapain. Disini" tanya laki laki itu, Christopher mendongak wajahnya menatap laki laki itu. Laki laki dengan rambut putih itu menatapnya. 

Christopher mikir, _'Ini anak kenapa lagi udah ubanan duluan. stress kali ya'_

 

"Hanya sendiri. Gak boleh?" balas Christopher, laki laki itu hanya menjawab 'hm' dan duduk disamping Christopher. 

Karena merasa tidak enak, Christopher hanya meneruskan permainan di gadget nya itu diam saja. Ia merasa awkward dan gak nyaman. Ya taukan rasanya kalau lagi seru seru diganggu gitu.

 

"Aku Raymon" ujar laki laki yang duduk disampingnya tanpa mengalih pandangannya ke Christopher. 

"Christopher" balas Chris yang menoleh ke Raymon, Raymon pun membalas tatapannya, "...kenapa ngeliatin?" 

_'Dih ge'er. Siapa juga yang mau liatin kakek kakek muda'_ batin Chris.

 

"Kok rambut mu udah ubanan" tanya Chris mengalih topik pertanyaan.  


 

Raymon hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Gapapa...", Chris hanya membalas dengan 'oh' 

 

Setelah itu Chris melanjutkan gamesnya, setelah beberapa menit keheningan.. 

"Main games apa..?" tanya Raymon yang daritadi menatap Chris main terus. Christopher memperlihatkan layar di handphonenya, "Ini." 

 

"Dulu aku sering memainkan games itu." ujar Raymon pelan. 

" 'Dulu?' berarti kamu udah gak mainin lagi sekarang?" tanya Chris yang segera meng-pause gamesnya. Raymon mengalih pandangan, "Tidak. Karena alasan tertentu" 

"Alasannya?" Raymon menggelengkan kepalanya. Chris memikirkan sesuatu, Ia mematikan dan menyimpan handphone disaku, "Kamu kelas berapa? Perasaan gak pernah lihat" tanya Chris, _'apa jangan jangan kamu anak yang gak sanggup bayar iuran sekolah dan ikut belajar lewat jendela'_

Raymon menggeleng kepalanya. 

"Berarti kamu bukan dari sekolah ini?" tanya Chris sekali lagi, _'tuh kan. Bener dia siswa yang tidak beruntung'_

 

Raymon menggeleng kepalanya lagi. 

'Ni anak gak suka ngaku kali ya' batin Christopher. 

 

"Tapi apapun yang kamu omongin aku dengerin.." kata Raymon pelan dengan tampang yang udah bosen hidup. 

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Chris untuk memastikan, "ngomong nya kaya orang kesiksa" 

Raymon tertawa kecil, "emang iya sih.. Tapi sekarang nyesel.." 

"Nyesel karena?" 

"........" 

 

**KRIIINGGG!!!!**

 

"Alasannya kenapa?" Tanya Chris lagi. 

 

"Udah bel." jawab Raymon. Diam diam Chris mengutuk suara bel itu. 

 

Raymon bangkit dan membersihkan belakang celananya, "Belajar yang rajin dikelas.." Chris tersenyum tanda balasannya, "haha. Ternyata kamu orang baik" 

"Ya. Sekarang sono pergi, syuh syuh syuh" usir Raymon sambil mengibas tangannya ke Christopher kayak ngusir tikus yang nongol didapur. 

"Gajadi baik deh -_ dasar kucing kampung" balas Chris yang segera berdiri, tiba tiba menyadari bahwa tangan Raymon sedang posisi mengelus rambutnya, tapi ia tidak merasakannya. Chris yang sadar, segera menjauh sedikit, "d-duluan dulu" 

 

**Hari kedua - (Selasa)**

 

Seperti biasa Christopher menyendiri lagi ditempat yang sama. Seperti biasa ia memainkan games digadgetnya lagi. 

 

"Hallo." 

 

"EH?!" 

 

Kaget. Chris yang tiba tiba terkejut melihat Raymon sudah disampingnya, Ia 100% yakin bahwa dari tadi ia sendiri. 

'Kok tiba tiba disamping?! Wow dia bisa teleport!' pikir nya, 'ah--' 

 

Karena ia tadi lumayan kaget. Ia menjatuhkan gadget nya agak jauh, untung nya tidak mati. 

 

Raymon menatap handphone itu dan hendak mengambilkannya untuk Chris, tetapi karena Chris juga mau mengambil handphone nya, Raymon pun segera menjauhkan tangannya, "S-silahkan ambil. A-aku hanya bermaksud ngambilin buat kamu aja, tapi kamu nya ternyata mau ambil juga..." 

Chris yang sudah mengambilnya dan sedang membersihkan layar handphone nya hanya ber 'oh' saja, "Terus kenapa tadi gak buru buru ambil? Kan juga kamu duluan yang tangan nya hampir deket handphone, tapi kenapa tiba tiba ngejauh gitu pas aku mau ambil padahal jarak tanganku sama hp masih jauh" 

 

Raymon diam saja, ia berbisik kepada dirinya, 'belum' Setelah keheningan yang berlansung beberapa menit itu, akhirnya Chris mulai siap bertanya, "Gak main sama temen lain?" Raymon menggeleng, "Gak. Mau nya disini aja" 

 

Chris bingung, "Kenapa? Disini lebih bosenin dan juga .. Hening" 

 

"Ha. Enakan ngomong sama Chris daripada murid lain" balas Raymon pelan tapi jelas. 

 

Christopher diam, ini baru pertama kali ada orang sekolah sini yang menggangap nya 'enak diajak ngomong'. Walaupun Raymon adalah orang kedua yang bilang begitu setelah Kakaknya. 

 

"Makasih." balas Chris memalingkan wajahnya karena ia sedikit malu mendengar itu. 

 

Kedua dari mereka hening sampai bel berbunyi beberapa menit kemudian. 

 

** Hari ketiga -- (Rabu)  **

 

Christopher sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Ia mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari guru sehingga harus pulang telat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sekolah ini jika lampunya sudah sebagian dimatikan, sudah mirip tempat berhantu. Taukan ya. Film film horror settingan latarnya kayak gimana. 

 

Christopher mulai agak sedikit merinding, suasana dingin sore itu mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, Chris menoleh ke belakang nya, tampak seseorang yang juga agak sedikit gelap. Chris mempercepat jalannya. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari rumah dukun aka sekolah menyeramkan ini. Chris panik dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah pembunuh brantai yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. 

 

Tampak orang yang dibelakangnya melihat ke arah Chris dan segera menghampiri Chris.. 

 

"HUA! Ampon ampoon! Saya belum tobat!" Chris panik dan segera menutup matanya, ia yakin ia sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi. "Eh! Maaf maaf, Chris! A-aku gak tau kalau kamu masih disekolah! Aku ngehampirin karena pengen nuntun kamu buruan keluar dari sekolah ini!" 

Chris membuka matanya dan itu Raymon, 'huft syukur syukur' tapi karena mendengar perkataan Raymon untuk segera buruan keluar dari sekolah ini ia pun bertanya, "K-kok buruan?!" 

"Buruan aja!" baru saja Raymon hendak memegang tangan Chris untuk menuntunnya keluar dari sekolah ini, tiba tiba ia sadar kalau... Tangan nya akan menembus. 

Christopher melihat tangan Raymon menembus, Ia terpaku+shock+kaget+yaampunkokbisa menjadi satu. karena shok, Chris langsung pergi meninggalkan Raymon tanpa berkata apa apa. 

 

++++++

 

"Siapa tadi namanya? Gaymon?" 

 

"Raymon, pakai huruf ' R ' bukan ' G '." jelas Christopher yang sedang berdua dengan kakak nya, Annette. 

 

Chris masih shock yang tadi, makanya ia bercerita dengan kakak nya. 

Kak Annette hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin saking gak punya teman nya kamu, kamu berhalunisasi itu teman khayalan kamu aja" 

 

Chris menggeleng, "Gak mungkin. Yang pasti kalau aku ngebuat teman khayalan ya... Cewek cantik gak ubanan." 

 

Kak Annette tertawa, "Kan tadi Ga-- em Raymon bilang kamu suruh pergi. Pasti ada niat baik walaupun masih memungkinkan. Haha." 

 

"Menurut kakak, dia itu khayalan?" tanya Chris, dan Annette hanya diam.

 

_ 'mustahil kalau dia memang khayalan.. perhatian sekali sampai menawari mu untuk menuntun mu pulang..'  _ batin Annette

 

**Hari keempat - (Kamis)**

 

"Kamu khayalan?" tanya Chris yang setengah takut bertemu dengan Raymon ditempat yang sama seperti pertama kali bertemu. Raymon menggeleng, ia pun menunjukkan ke suatu ruangan pojok ditempat mereka berada, "kamu buka ruangan itu" Chris menuruti dan menghampiri ruangan itu, tercium bau menyengat semakin ia mendekati ruangan itu, ia ragu untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu, tapi.. 

 

"....ya ampun" 

 

Chris membuka matanya lebar, melihat laki laki mirip Raymon gantung diri diruangan itu. 

 

"3 hari lagi.." ujar Raymon melihat dirinya gantung diri, "Aku menyesal" 

 

Chris terpaku dan tak bisa berkomentar apa apa, 

 

"Ke..kenapa gak ada yang tahu-" 

 

"Murid murid disini memang tak peduli." potong Raymon, "3 hari lagi aku akan dibawa ke alam baka sesungguhnya dan menjadi bagian dari 'mereka' yang tidak tenang" 

 

"Kenapa kamu gantung diri?" tanya Chris cepat. 

 

"Karena .. " 

 

"Bodoh" potong Chris yang seperti menahan 'emosi' nya. 

 

"Orang tua mu mana? Keluarga mu bahkan gak tau?" tanya Christopher. 

 

Raymon menundukkan dirinya, "Maaf." 

 

Chris segera menutup pintu itu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. 

 

"Lakuin apa yang kamu mau" kata Chris mengusap air matanya, "3 hari lagi kan? Kamu mau kemana? Taman? Mall? Kuburan?" 

 

"Sekarang dalam status kondisi ku kayak gini yaa aku punya batas. Gak bisa kemana mana.." 

 

"Kita pesen online. Mau apa?" tanya Chris. 

 

"...jin atau hantu gak bisa makan atau minum.. Haha" 

 

"Ya usahain" 

 

"Gak bakal bisa' 

 

"Usahain" 

 

"Gak bisa" 

 

"Usahain" 

 

"....." 

 

Christopher pun mengeluarkan handphone nya dan segera melakukan delivery online sana. 

 

"Dah" kata Chris yang sudah memesan pesanannya. 

 

Raymon mengangkat alisnya, "Bagaimana pun gak bisa. Dasar buang buang duit" 

 

"Yang penting apa yang dibeli bisa dikonsumsi" balas Chris. 

 

"....Makasih ya" ujar Raymon pelan sambil tersenyum. 

 

**Hari kelima - (Jumat)**

 

"Christopher, Hallo" orang yang sama menyapa Chris yang kini tidak bermain games ataupun gadgetnya, tapi kini hanya membawa sebuah botol minum. Itu karena lebih seru berbicara dengan Ray daripada bermain dengan gadgetnya.

 

Yha. Ngobrolin tentang rasanya udah mati biar memotivasi hidup. 

 

"Hallo" sapa balik Christopher. Raymon pun duduk disamping Chris, entah kenapa mukanya senyum senyum ~~kayak orang gila dijalanan~~. 

 

"Kamu kenapa gak main main sama anak anak sana" tanya Raymon. 

 

"Pengen juga tapi kenyataannya aku gak punya teman" jawab Chris. 

 

"Baguslah." 

 

"Kenapa?" 

 

"Karena mungkin kita gak lakuin ini sekarang..." 

 

Chris hanya mengganguk, sekaligus was was sama kata kata nya yang janggal, _'apa maksudnya?'_

 

"Chris. Kenapa kamu gak takut?" tanya Raymon yang sekarang menatapnya. 

 

"Takut? Ngapain aku takut sama kakek muda yang udah wasted plus jomo. (jomblo+homo)" jawab Chris, yang membuat si Raymon siap bekep mulut Chris pakai dasinya. 

 

"Serius. Biasanya orang orang bakal jauhin karena takut dikira ngomong sendiri" lanjut Raymon, "Dan juga .. Kamu doang yang shock nya sekali berikutnya malah gak takut lagi." 

 

Chris hanya tertawa kecil, dan langsung minum air dari botolnya. 

 

"Itu yang bikin aku suka sama kamu" 

 

Chris langsung menelan minumannya, sambil berkata dihati _'untung aja aku gak muncratin ni minum. Atau gak pala mu ku gundulin'_

 

Tapi.. 

 

'Itu yang bikin aku suka sama kamu'

 

Christopher diam. Tadi Raymon ngomong 'suka' ke Christopher.

 

Christopher telah membuat anak orang nikung. 

Christopher telah membuat anak orang plus udh mati pikirannya belok. 

Christopher telah membuat Raymon ngomong _-piiiiip-_ alias suka ke dirinya.

 

"Pft. Gak lucu" ujar Christopher. 

 

"..itu jujur dari hati kok.." tambah Raymon lagi. 

 

"...." 

 

"...." 

 

"....." Christopher segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Raymon sendiri. 

 

**Hari keenam + ketujuh - (Sabtu+Minggu)**  


 

"Gak mungkin. Ngapain aku suka sama dia hahaha" gumam Christopher dikamarnya. 

 

"Gak gak gak gak gak" Christopher duduk dilantai, melihat ke langit langit kamarnya. 

 

"..." 

 

Ini telah jam 11 malam. Christopher ingat ini hari terakhir Raymon berada disini. 

 

Ini hari minggu dimana sekolah nya ditutup karena libur. Kemarin hari sabtu, Christopher memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Raymon karena ia lumayan shok karena 'adegan suka' tadi. Dan sekarang hari minggu, alias ketujuh, dimana 1 jam lagi Raymon tidak akan ada lagi. 

 

Setelah waktu sudah pas di jam 12 malam, maka semuanya selesai. Tidak ada ngobrol. Tidak ada topik. 

 

"...."

 

Chris bangkit, segera memakai jaketnya dan membawa handphone nya, Ia segera pergi dari rumah nya, Ia hanya sebentar, Kak Annette mungkin tak apa untuk itu. Walaupun Christopher tahu ia akan mendapatkan masalah besar jika ketahuan. 

 

Christopher berlari menuju ke sekolah, hari malam ini sungguh gelap, tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan, hanya ada kendaraan kendaraan yang dibawa orang yang habis bekerja lembur ataupun hal lain. 

 

_ * tiba tiba menyadari bahwa tangan Raymon sedang posisi mengelus rambutnya, tapi ia tidak merasakannya.* _

 

Christopher menahan air matanya, _'dasar cengeng,_

 

_ Tak ada laki laki yang menangis karena hal itu. tapi..'  
_

 

Ia berlari lebih cepat, dan sampai didepan gerbang sekolah itu. 

 

_*"Ha. Enakan ngomong sama Chris daripada murid lain" balas Raymon pelan tapi jelas.*_

 

Bagus! 

 

Gerbang nya tidak dikunci, Ia segera masuk dan segera menuju ke ruangan biasa ia dan Raymon bertemu. 

 

_*"Eh! Maaf maaf, Chris! A-aku gak tau kalau kamu masih disekolah! Aku ngehampirin karena pengen nuntun kamu buruan keluar dari sekolah ini!"*_

 

Dikoridor, tampak sangat gelap, Christopher mengambil handphone nya dan menyalakan lampu senter. 

 

Ia berjalan agak lebih cepat, karena agak sulit karena ruangan gelap, menakutkan, dan banyak ruangan yang bikin Christopher bingung. 

 

"Tidak. Tidak boleh" 

 

Christopher yang hampir putus asa tetap melanjutkan ruangan itu. 

 

**.....14 menit lagi....**

 

_ *"....Makasih ya" ujar Raymon pelan sambil tersenyum.* _

 

Christopher menemukan tempat itu. 

 

Tempat dimana ia dan Raymon bertemu dan tempat simana ia dan Raymon berpisah. 

 

_*"Itu yang bikin aku suka sama kamu"*_

 

"Christopher?" suara orang yang sangat familiar, Raymon menatapnya. 

 

Christopher memandang Raymon yang duduk ditempat biasa. 

 

_ 'Aku suka padanya, tidak aku tidak suka padanya, aku suka padanya, ti-tidak mungkin, aku tidak suka padanya, aku---' _

 

"Raymon... Aku suka..." Christopher menundukkan wajahnya, ia begitu malu untuk mengatakannya. 

 

Mungkin Raymon tau perkataan selanjutnya. 

 

" 'Aku suka... tempat ini?' Iya. Aku juga suka tempat ini" balas Raymon yang cuek. 

 

'GAK PEKA. hantu memang sulit dimengerti!' batin Christopher 

 

**...10 menit lagi...  **

 

"Maaf yang kemarin aku ngehindar kamu dan gak kesini. Maaf" ujar Christopher buru buru karena waktu terus berjalan.  


 

Raymon tidak menjawab, hanya memandangnya. 

 

**...6 menit lagi....**

 

"A-aku ingat ini hari terakhir kamu disini, ja-jadi"

 

Raymon tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda atau balasan, Raymon hanya memandangnya.

 

Christopher semakin gemes kenapa Raymon tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangnya.

 

**....2 menit lagi....**

 

"A-aku suka sama kamu" ujar Christoper pelan. 

 

Dan kali ini Raymon menghampirinya, setelah itu memeluk Christopher dengan erat. Christopher bisa merasakan nya. Kali ini tidak ada hal seperti menembus, melainkan perasaan yang hangat. 

"Aku juga ...makasih udh beri aku kesempatan bahagia yang terakhir" 

 

**... 00:00 ...**

 

Christopher hampir saja terjatuh dan melihat sekitar, Raymon menghilang. 

 

Ia melihat ke jam. 

 

**00:01 (??-??-????)- Monday.**

 

Waktunya telah habis. 

 

Raymon sudah pergi. 

 

"Ti-tidak.."

 

Christopher hanya bisa menahan tangis dan menyesal bahwa hari sabtu ia meninggalkannya. Jika saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu Raymon. Mungkin ia sudah bersyukur karena bisa sehari dengannya. 

 

Ia ingin mengatakan maaf berkali kali kepada Raymon. Mengingat berapa kali Christopher meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia juga ingin Raymon kembali walaupun hanya semenit, dan itu pun ia gunakan untuk memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya.  


 

**"Terimakasih kembali, Raymon"**

 

**< END>**

**Author's Note:**

> DansetelahituRaymonkembalidanmerekahidupbahagia //woy
> 
> Maafkan jika ada hal bagian yang tidak suka, ataupun plot cerita yang gak memuaskan atau bahkan cerita ini lumayan jelek. saya hanya lagi memuaskan hasrat menulis fic pairing baru karena udah bosen pairing lama yang fic nya udah dibuat segudang (?)
> 
> Ini karena saya kurang tahu karakternya, dan dunia fiksi si Roslue-senpai. dan lagi merasakan ide untuk membuat fic ini, jadilah fic ini.
> 
> Jika ada kesalahan, saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi Annette, Christopher, dan Raymon milik Roslue-Chie senpai. Saya tidak memiliki apa apa, dan saya hanya menulis fanfic ini untuk asupan (?) walaupun ceritanya terakhirnya membuat saya bersalah ;-; setidaknya kapal baru 'RaymonxChristopher' ini harus dibudayakan (?) //oi 
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca.


End file.
